La Caída
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy arriesga todo al traicionar a Voldemort para salvar a Draco, sabiendo que todo caería. Tan solo le queda la esperanza de que su hijo sobreviviera y que su marido la acompañase hasta el final de todo. Reto Arcanos  del Tarot, XVI "La Torre"


_Escrito para el Reto "Arcanos Mayores del Tarot", del Foro Weird Sisters._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Stay by my side until it all goes dark forever  
>When silent the silence comes closer"<p>

("Rest, calm", de Nightwish, del maravilloso nuevo disco "Imaginaerum")

0

.

0

La caída

0

.

0

Las palabras que Harry Potter le acababa de decir le habían dado esperanzas, las cuales le habían sido arrebatadas hace muchas horas atrás, cuando el ataque había comenzado.

Draco estaba vivo.

Eso era lo único que le importaba.

No se le pasó por la cabeza que lo que acababa de hacer significaba la peor de las traiciones contra Lord Voldemort. Había mentido sobre el punto más trascendental, la piedra base sobre la cual se basaba aquella horrible guerra; el estado vital de Harry Potter.

Si Harry Potter moría, la guerra sería de Voldemort. El mundo mágico sería de única exclusividad del Señor Oscuro, por que él no compartía con nadie, ni siquiera con sus sirvientes más fieles.

Ella prefirió dejar de lado toda una vida de servicio hacia él para salvar lo que para ella era el mundo entero; su propio hijo. Sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne, su propio hijo era más importante que un mundo con Voldemort. Le había salvado la vida a Harry Potter, no por que creyese en lo que él simbolizaba, si no por que era la única forma de entrar a Hogwarts y salvar lo que ella consideraba el ser más importante de su existencia.

Prefería que Voldemort, su amor, cayese por culpa de su traición, antes de que su hijo fuese a morir en aquella cruenta batalla.

Sabía que salvándole la vida a Harry Potter, ella se estaba condenando a sí misma, debido a que una vida sin Voldemort significaba que los mortífagos vendrían a ser los perseguidos en vez de los cazadores, pero si tenía que caer y arder bajo las penas del infierno, lo haría alegremente. Y sabía que Lucius haría lo mismo. Su marido podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás dejaría que su hijo muriese si de él dependiese.

Se alejó del cuerpo de Potter, mientras oía los gritos de júbilo de Voldemort y de los demás mortífagos. Sintió un escalofrío de miedo que la paralizó cuando Voldemort utilizó su varita mágica y atacó el maltrecho cuerpo del adolescente, pero al ver como no el cuerpo de Harry Potter reaccionó a las maldiciones, sintió como los latidos de su corazón se tranquilizaban. Por milagro de un Dios en el que ella ya poco creía, las maldiciones no le hicieron efecto, a lo que ella no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que fue interpretado por los demás como una sonrisa ante la victoria de Voldemort, pero para ella era una sonrisa de alivio ante el milagro de lo que acababa de pasar.

Narcissa Malfoy se acercó con pasos pausados donde su marido, quien la miraba de forma inquieta. Había adivinado en sus gestos el nerviosismo de ella, había visto lo que para otros era invisible, a excepción de Bellatrix, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada en demostrar su júbilo a Voldemort para haber visto algo raro en el actuar de su hermana.

-Lucius- susurró Narcissa mientras llegaba al frente de su marido, quien la miraba con sus ojos grises preocupado. Lucius estaba con la ropa rota en varias partes, sus manos ensangrentadas y su rubio pelo despeinado y manchado. Su cara dibujaba pequeñas arrugas de preocupación- Él está vivo.

-¿Draco?- preguntó Lucius de forma que solo su mujer pudiese oír lo que acababa de decir. La tomó con firmeza por el brazo, mientras comenzaban a caminar los dos junto la procesión de mortífagos que caminaban en dirección a Hogwarts para mostrarle al bando contrario el cuerpo caído de Harry Potter. Mientras caminaban junto a los demás mortífagos, Lucius la tomaba con una firmeza que la abrumaba, hasta cuando lograron separarse de los demás no la soltó en ningún instante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿quién te lo dijo?- preguntó Lucius cautelosamente, sabiendo que la respuesta no le gustaría, mientras ponía a su mujer al frente de él. Narcissa lo miraba tranquilamente, porque estaba en paz con lo que había hecho. Si Lucius la llegaba a matar por la traición que ella había cometido contra Voldemort no le importaba si es que ella había dado la oportunidad a su hijo de vivir.

-Harry Potter- replicó Narcissa con tal honestidad, que congeló la sangre de las venas de Lucius Malfoy.

-Él está muerto- contestó rápidamente Malfoy, no queriendo ver lo que implicaban las palabras de Narcissa.

-No lo está- replicó seriamente su mujer, sin hacer ningún gesto de dolor cuando Lucius tomó con fuerza sus dos brazos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó casi desesperado Lucius, sin subir mucho la voz debido a que no estaban muy lejos de los demás mortífagos

-Dios, no seas ciegos. Yo comprobé hace unos minutos que está vivo. Le pregunté si estaba vivo Draco, y me respondió que sí- respondió Narcissa con un poco de impaciencia en su voz, haciendo caso omiso del terror que inundaba a su marido.

-¿Le mentiste al Señor Oscuro?- preguntó Lucius casi atorándose con sus palabras.

-Sí, lo traicioné y no me arrepiento. No temo morir por salvar a mi hijo, Lucius- dijo la mujer con tal vehemencia, quebrándose por completo la tranquilidad que antes la embargaba.

Lucius la tomó aún con más fuerza por los brazos y la arrastró con fuerza por el bosque, alejando a ambos de la proximidad de los mortífagos y por sobre todo de Voldemort. Cuando la hubiese arrastrado unos cincuenta metros, se detuvo y la zarandeó con fuerza. Narcissa podía sentir sus dientes chocando entre ellos, a causa de la rudeza con que Lucius la trataba. Tras unos segundos, que a ella le parecieron minutos él la soltó haciendo que ella cayese al piso.

-¿Estás loca?- gritó el hombre enfurecido- ¿Perdiste tu maldita cabeza, Narcissa?

-Es lo más cuerdo que he hecho en años, Lucius- replicó Narcissa, mientras se paraba y miraba a los grises ojos de su marido, los que estaban enfurecidos.

-¿Traicionar al Señor Oscuro en algo como esto?- gritó el hombre, mientras se acercaba a ella con la intención de tocarla, a lo que Narcissa reaccionó sacando su varita y apuntando el pecho de su marido.

-No necesitas volver a zarandearme. No lo volveré a permitir, Lucius Malfoy- dijo duramente la mujer, cuya mano no temblaba en lo más mínimo mientras apuntaba al hombre de su vida- Estás en tu derecho de considerarme tu enemiga si he traicionado al ser que más te importa en éste mundo, pero ten claro que si es él por sobre Draco, la persona que más te importa, entonces te consideraré mi enemigo y no dudaré en acabar contigo, a pesar de que parte de mi persona muera contigo por haber terminado contigo- dijo Narcissa con tal firmeza, a pesar de que sus ojos expresaban una infinita tristeza, que hizo que algo se conmoviera en la persona que estaba al frente de ella.

-Narcissa, baja la varita- dijo Lucius suavemente, dejando de lado su tono iracundo

-No, Lucius. No lo haré, porque si es Voldemort quien más te importa, no dudaré en acabar contigo. Tengo un hijo por el que vivir, no dejaré que termines conmigo y dejar por ende a mi hijo solo. Jamás- dijo la mujer con una determinación que rayaba con la desesperación. A pesar de la firmeza de su postura, sus ojos expresaban todo su dolor.

-Tu traición le costará la guerra al Señor Oscuro y a los mortífagos. Nos costará la guerra, Narcissa- dijo Lucius mientras avanzaba un paso hacia su mujer, quien lo seguía apuntando

-No me importa. Mi vida se puede caer a pedazos, puedo perder todo lo que vendría siendo una vida cómoda y llena de privilegios, pero no a mi hijo. Un nombre, bienes materiales, privilegios no significan absolutamente nada si es que en mi vida no están las personas a las que quiero, Lucius- dijo Narcissa tratando de contener las lágrimas- No me importa si Harry Potter y compañía ganan la guerra, y que yo tenga que ir a la cárcel si es que con ello salvé a Draco.

-¿Y no has pensado que el Señor Oscuro ganase y se enterase de tu traición, Narcissa?- dijo con brusquedad Lucius, mientras avanzaba otro paso hacia su mujer.

-Obviamente, y asumo el precio a pagar- dijo Narcissa secamente

-¿Asumes la muerte de forma tan tranquila?- dijo Lucius mientras alzaba una ceja. Su voz era controlada, pero Narcissa podía percibir la creciente furia en el interior de él.

-Sí- fue la escueta respuesta de Narcissa, sin dejarse amedrentar por el acercamiento de Lucius hacia ella.

-¿Y yo qué, maldita sea?- rugió Lucius furioso, tomando rápidamente la varita de su mujer, quitándosela, dejándola completamente desarmada- ¿Acaso no te importa qué mierda es lo que pasaría conmigo si es que tú mueres, mujer?- dijo con vehemencia, mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la abrazaba con fuerza. Casi dañándola- Te importa nuestro hijo, y no te lo reprocho, pero no te has parado a pensar ningún condenado segundo que es lo que pasaría conmigo.

-Lucius- murmuró ella contra la túnica de él, la cual olía a humo y a sangre.

-Tú eres mi persona más importante, por sobre Voldemort- dijo levemente dubitativo, pero no a causa de que dudase de sus palabras, si no por que se le hacía difícil llamar así a quien él había considerado su amo por tantos años- Y por sobre Draco también, así que no quiero que vuelvas a actuar de esa manera tan impulsiva.

-Lucius, ¿me estás diciendo que no te importa perder todo lo que has adquirido?- preguntó atónita su mujer

-Sería mentirte decir que no me importan los privilegios, el prestigio, pero sé que esas cosas son nada si tú ni Draco no están conmigo. Lo más importante son ustedes, son mi base, mi estructura. No me importa perder lo demás- dijo mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-¿No te da miedo volver a la cárcel?- preguntó Narcissa con la voz algo apretada debido a las fuertes emociones que se conjugaban en su interior- Todo aquél sufrimiento sería culpa mía, Lucius, pero no podía soportar el hecho de que nuestro hijo estuviese a dentro de ese castillo con todos esos peligros..

-Ya estuve una vez en la cárcel, volver no me hará del todo mal- dijo interrumpiéndola con un dejo de burla, que hizo que Narcissa quisiese llorar- A demás contamos con el hecho de que salvaste a Potter.

-No te creo capaz de sacarlo como defensa- dijo Narcissa seriamente, mientras alejaba su rostro de la túnica de su marido, para mirar los gestos de su cara.

-Es cierto, pero ya conoces el sentido del honor de cara rajada y compañía- dijo Lucius soltando a su mujer- Pero sabes que estamos hablando dentro de lo hipotético, porque la guerra no ha terminado hasta que uno de ellos dos siga con vida.

-Pero lo importante es que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos- dijo Narcissa con suavidad, mirando a Lucius, buscando en sus fríos ojos grises la confirmación a sus palabras. Aquellos ojos que solo a ella la miraban con mayor calidez.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo tan suicida, Narcissa. Te lo advierto, la próxima vez no seré tan benévolo- respondió Lucius como respuesta a su pregunta

-No creo que vuelva a hacer algo tan temerario como lo que acabo de hacer- dijo la mujer esbozando una leve sonrisa- Pero era la única forma de salvar a Draco, de movilizarnos hacia él para protegerlo. Es cierto que perdemos todo con lo que acabo de hacer, sea quien gane ésta condenada guerra, pero por lo menos nos tendremos juntos. Nos tendremos, a pesar de que todo lo que hemos construido en años se caiga a nuestro alrededor

-Todo se caerá- le aseguró Lucius, tomándole suavemente su mano derecha, depositando en ella la varita que él le había arrebatado

-Pero podremos volver a construir, Lucius. La base somos nosotros, ¿me entiendes?- dijo ella ansiosamente, mientras tomaba con firmeza la varita.

-Te entiendo- dijo el tranquilizadoramente, ordenando con suavidad la túnica de ella que estaba totalmente desordenada a causa de cómo él la había arrastrado por el bosque minutos antes- Debemos volver, tenemos que buscar a Draco.

-Lo sé. Estaremos bien- dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano de su marido con decisión, mientras que con la otra sostenía con fiereza su varita.

-Lo estaremos, porque estarás a mi lado- replicó él seriamente, mientras besaba su frente casi con ternura.

-Siempre- le replicó ella con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba junto a su marido hacia el campo de batalla.

Para participar juntos en el fin de una era.

0

.

0

18/12/2011

Hola, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Bueno acá les presento mi one shot, basado en la carta del tarot "La Torre", la cual simboliza la caída de muchas cosas, pero mientras queden las bases siempre está la posibilidad de volver a construir. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no se me ocurrió ninguna pareja más que los Malfoy. Como cayó ese imperio lleno de privilegios, pero que a fin de cuentas pudieron prevalecer, porque por sobre toda esa pomposidad, se podía ver ese amor, ese cariño y preocupación que sentían los unos por los otros. Imagínense que traicionaron a Voldemort, por salvar a su propio hijo. Genialmente maravilloso aquél amor de familia que sentían. Bueno, espero que les guste, obviamente por favor dejen RR, críticas constructivas y otros. Que estén genial, cuídense

Atentamente

Ignacia


End file.
